Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style)
LooneyLovelerDude5420's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Anger - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Steenee (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tasmanian She-Devil (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Coffretchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Rita (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - Sweet Heart Mouse Quick Thinking *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - Princess Eilonwy We Should Cry *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - Lydia Deetz Five Second Rule *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - The Brain My Bad *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - Yakko Warner Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (LooneyLovelerDude5420 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sweet Heart Mouse.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Joy PrincessEilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Sadness Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Disgust Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Anger Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:LooneyLovelerDude5420 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG